My Dad
This is an event that is very close to me because it happened to my dad, I hope he's doing well. When my father was a young boy, he lived in Mexico in the middle of nowhere. He had a pretty worn-down house and shared it with his five other siblings and my grandparents. They lived beside a farmer with his animals that lived about two miles away, the rest of the land was empty except for a few weeds and trees. One night when my father was sleeping, he woke up because of the sound of three slow knocks at the front door. Wondering why someone would be knocking on the door so late, my dad just walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door. When nothing happened after a few seconds he decided to walk back to his room, since it was really cold, but when he reached the stairs again there were those three knocks again so he decided to open the door. After opening the door there is was, just a horse looking him dead in the eye. When seeing this my dad was extremely confused, how was it that the horse got there if it had never been to his property? And what could have caused it to knock on the door? Either way my dad was too confused to think too much about what had just happened so he decided to close the door and walk slowly to his room with nothing in his mind. Once in his room again he went back to sleep and treated the event like if it happened everyday. The next day my dad got himself ready for the four mile walk to town where he worked the night-shift in a bakery. After working laboriously for about five hours, he and his brother finished most of the bread that would be sold the next day and it was only 3 a.m. When my dad was finishing putting a batch in the oven, he and his brother froze to the sound of chains rattling in the attic. Both of them knew there was an attic because the building was too tall to not have one, and since they were in a bakery the first though that came to mind was that there was probably a rat upstairs moving things so they decided to go up and kill it. The one to open the door was his brother quickly followed by my dad, both of them with wood planks in their hand. As soon as they stepped though the door was that the attic was completely empty, so even if there was a rat there, it would have been impossible for it to make the noise of a chain rattling. Although both of them thought how crazy it was that the room was completely empty, they were called by the smell of burned bread. That following day my father's day kept going as usual until the night came again. It was just like the other day, he was sleeping and was suddenly awoken by the sound of a knock on the door. This time he walked to the door thinking that it was the horse again and that the owner probably just taught the horse how to knock on doors. As he opened the door there was no horse there. My dad took a few steps outside and looked around to see if maybe the horse had walked away, but there weren't even hoof prints, but before he could turn around he saw a figure standing a about two hundred feet away. It wasn't that hard to tell it was a person because the area was so flat. As he tried to distinguish who it could have been, one of the first things he started was that the person was dragging something and he quickly heard the noise of the same chain that was rattling up in the bakery. With wide eyes, my dad just kept looking, too scared to turn his back on whatever was in his line of sight. Suddenly the figure stopped and with the wind blowing my dad could tell it was a woman wearing what seemed like a white gown. When my dad saw that it was clearly a woman in chains, she began walking in his direction in a fashion that seemed like the chains were dragging her down. Still he did not want to turn his back on that person for the fear that if he did, then it would be given the chance to get him from behind. Then while still looking at the woman, my dad felt a sharp pain in his head and started running towards the right side of the outside of the house. Now too scared to look back he just kept running until he heard a familiar voice. It was his mother, and it was at this point that he saw her furious face and realized that the pain had come from her pulling his hair. My dad no ran to her without thinking and hugged his mom as hard as he could both for the fear for whatever was outside and because he thought it would keep her from being mad at him. Since it was night my grandmother did not yell or hit him anymore for then that would mean that my grandfather would be woken up, but still my dad was sent right off to bed and he managed to sleep. Since that point, those events only became a story he was able to tell others, until we decided to go camping with a other family members. We were going to go to a normal camping site but there were so many people that we decided to move a little bit to a point where we could have the area to ourselves. After hours of sports, dancing and just talking most of the people, except for me, may dad and some of my uncles and aunts fell asleep. Because of all the drinking there was a point when my dad had to go to the bathroom so he walked over to the other side of the bushes. I didn't know this so I followed him to ask him for something I could receive for my birthday. By the time that I got to where he was my dad was just holding the button of his pants and looking intensely at the floor but as soon as he saw me, he leapt right in front of me and quickly started saying in Spanish, "Did you hear it?! The chains! Did you hear the chains rattling?!" Because I was now scared, the only answer I could muster was a sharp, "No." When my dad realized he was the only one that heard it he ran away from the camping grounds we set up and just kept running. I tried chasing him for a bit but because of all the tress and bushes around, and because it was night time a quickly lost him so I ran back to the camp and started telling my uncles and aunts that my dad had heard the chains again and that he started running away. Because of all the screaming everybody woke up and all of us went out with flashlights and went looking for him and after looking for an hour it seemed like there was no hope. We called the police when we realized we wouldn't be able to find him, and we told them that it seemed like my dad had seen something that scared him and that he started running away. The police have and others have looked through that area inside and out, since it wasn't that large but no one was able to find my dad. It has now been a two years since that happened and even though we never found him I can only hope that the reason why is because that he is still running and hiding and not because whatever he heard that night has gotten him. Category: Beings